Shrinkage!
by sebastiansmybutler
Summary: Ciel wants to give Sebastian a taste of his own medicine, but it backfires on him in a most unexpected way. Read and Review. Image belongs to mechiistar.
1. Chapter 1

Shrinkage!

* * *

Ciel was frustrated. Sebastian could be so damn irritating at times! He would not lie, but that didn't mean that the raven wouldn't _withhold _information from him, claiming that he was only following 'bocchan's orders.' Yeah, right, who did Sebastian think he was kidding? Damn, Sebastian, always playing his stupid games with him! This kind of thing went on between them for the past two years.

Ciel was currently sitting at his desk; unable to concentrate on his work, because the said demon had just one-upped him once more. Sebastian had informed him this morning that a visitor would arriving this afternoon and when asked who, Sebastian merely answered a tailor, but he didn't tell him who the tailor was, and since Ciel didn't ask him directly, Sebastian felt no need to tell him. Of course it had been that dreaded tailor, Nina Hopkins! Ciel had to endure the woman's eccentric ways to measure him for ridiculous outfits! It was horrible, all the while Sebastian smirking in the background, damn him! Not that Sebastian had any love of the woman, but to see his master suffer some, was the demon's delight at times. It was infuriating! Ciel realized that he'd have to start phrasing his orders and requests more carefully. In the meantime, he was going to find a way to get back at him if it was the last thing he did!

The hard part was, how to get at Sebastian. It wasn't an easy prospect, since Sebastian was a demon of a butler. It was very hard to put things past him. Oh, Ciel had tried on many occasions, like when he tried to take Sebastian's picture with that Talbot camera that revealed a person's most precious person from the past.

Perhaps, all Ciel needed to do was to do some research in the library. Then maybe he could find some answers. Getting up from he desk, the teal-haired teen strode off purposefully to the library.

* * *

When Sebastian came to his young master's study a couple of hours later to serve afternoon tea, he was surprised to find the door to the study open, and no sign of the young master. _Where could he be?_ The raven-haired butler thought as he saw that Ciel hadn't gotten much of his paperwork done. Through their contract, Sebastian could 'feel' the presence of his master and knew where he was. All he had to do was concentrate…_oya…there he is…the library? What could he be up to this time?_

Sebastian made his way to the library quickly. The door was open, but he knocked to alert Ciel to his presence. "Bocchan?"

Ciel quickly looked up and shut his book, at seeing Sebastian in the doorway. "Sebastian! Don't surprise me like that!"

Sebastian smirked slightly. His master must be trying to hide something from him. "Pardon me, bocchan, but it is time for afternoon tea, and you weren't in your study."

Ciel relaxed a bit, but had his arm over the title of the book he was reading. "I needed to do some research."

Sebastian came up to Ciel, who appeared a bit nervous. "Oh? To complete your paperwork, perhaps?"

"It's none of your business, Sebastian!" Ciel retorted with a touch of anger. "Serve me tea in the dinning room."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, and giving Ciel a slight bow, he left.

* * *

When Ciel had been put to bed, that night, he lay awake for a while, pondering the information he had found out the book he was reading about magic spells. He wondered if magic would indeed have any effect on Sebastian at all, but it worth a try, he supposed. He had found a really good spell that would shrink a person and befuddle their speech. It would be truly enlightening to see Sebastian shorter than himself. That would put the snarky demon in his place! Ciel had thought about using Busby's Chair* to see what that would do to Sebastian, but since the chair was in the Busby Stoop Inn, it would be hard to acquire the chair without alerting Sebastian. No, the best plan was to try this spell on Sebastian and see what a little magic could do. He would have to practice the spell a few times to make sure he did it right and then, when Sebastian was off guard, he'd use it.

About a week later, Ciel finally felt confident enough to use the spell on Sebastian. It would be easy enough. All he would have to do is summon Sebastian to him and then he could try the spell. It would certainly prove amusing. Reaching over to ring for the devil, Ciel smirked in anticipated triumph. _Just you wait, Sebastian…_

Sebastian knocked and when he heard 'enter' coming from within, he opened the door to see Ciel sitting behind his desk. "You rang, bocchan?"

"Yes, I did, Sebastian. I have a little something to give you," Ciel said, with a smug smile on his face. "Approach the desk."

Raising one brow, Sebastian did as he was asked. "Yes, bocchan?"

_Perfect…_Without warning, Ciel recanted the spell he had learned. For a moment nothing happened. Sebastian was still standing there, looking a little confused by Ciel's words and Ciel looking confused as to why nothing was happening. Suddenly though, Ciel felt strange…like something was happening to his body. His clothes suddenly felt too big. In fact, everything around him seemed enormous, including Sebastian who was now staring at him with an amused expression on his face.

"So this is what you have been up to, bocchan. Trying to cast a spell on me? I should have warned you that magic has no effect on me. Spells simply rebound off me. It looks like you have really done quite a number on yourself this time," Sebastian smirked as he made his way over to his now small master.

Ciel could understand everything Sebastian was saying. This was not supposed to happen! He had shrunk himself! Crap!

"'ba…" Ciel tried to say, "Sebastian", but it seemed he couldn't form the words.

"How interesting, you can't seem to talk properly. Congratulations, bocchan, you have turned yourself into a toddler," Sebastian told the little boy, who blinked up at him. The raven reached down and picked up his toddler master.

_Put me down, you idiot!_ Ciel thought, but all he could do was let out frustrated whines, while failing helplessly in Sebastian's arms.

"Poor bocchan. I will have to take care of you, until I can find a cure. I certainly hope there _is_ a way to reverse what you have done. Otherwise, I can't _imagine_ the far reaching _consequences_," Sebastian told Ciel in a very condensing tone, much like one would speak to a small child, which in fact, he was.

_How dare he speak to me like this! Just wait until I'm normal again! _At least Ciel seemed to have retained his 13-year-old mind, but how would that help him, if he couldn't talk?

"Well, bocchan, it seems you are in need of some new clothes," the raven-haired butler said, carrying Ciel out of the study, now just in his oversized shirt. "Good thing for you, I know where to find some…in your current size. This could be very entertaining…" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel was very frustrated at this point and giving into to his childish side, he did the only thing that came natural to him in this state: he cried loudly and pounded his little fists against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian stopped walking. "Oya, is bocchan having a little tantrum?" he teased. He pressed Ciel closer into his chest and began to pat him on the back gently.

Ciel now being squashed up against Sebastian's chest, made it hard to keep up his physical protests. He did continue to cry loudly though.

Sebastian then talked to him in a quiet, soothing voice. "There, there, bocchan. It's all right." He had seen human fathers treating their children this way, so the butler had a good idea of what to do with Ciel. He rocked him back and forth for a little bit also.

_No, it's not, you imbecile! _Ciel wanted to yell, but couldn't. However, Sebastian's calming voice, the patting and rocking was making it hard to stay angry, and Ciel soon fell asleep against Sebastian's shoulder, worn out from all that had happened to him.

The raven looked down at him and smiled amusingly. "Bocchan…if you could only see yourself now."

He went to find the clothes for his little master. He would need some other things as well to _properly _take care of his now toddler master. But a butler such as himself could accomplish such a thing as that, easily. After all, he was one _hell _of a butler.

* * *

***Busby's chair was a haunted oak chair that was cursed by the murderer Thomas Busby before his execution in England in 1702. 63 people reportedly died after sitting in it.**

**Now be so kind as to hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot this for chapter 1 but I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does, lucky her!**

**AN: I decided to update a tad early! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ciel awoke, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His clothes felt funny. He looked at his clothing: Sebastian has dressed him a little sailor suit outfit; a white shirt with a blue collar and matching ribbon, with some blue shorts to match! How humiliating! Damn that demon! He was certainly having fun with all of this! He must have found his old baby clothes somewhere. And what was worse, Ciel felt something… unusual around his nether regions…and he felt…wet. This could not be happening! The spell truly had turned his body into a toddler, which was NOT supposed to happen! Stupid spell! He just hoped his mind wouldn't start going as well!

As he looked around him, he saw that he was in a special bed that was much smaller than his own bed. _Sebastian put me in a *bassinette! That idiot! He'll pay for this! _Having no other way to summon his butler, Ciel resorted to the only method of communication he could: he began to wail very loudly. It didn't take long for Sebastian to appear, picking up the distressed toddler.

"What's wrong, bocchan?" Sebastian cooed at his master, patting him on the back again. "You had a long nap. Perhaps you are hungry now?"

Ciel's wails were reduced to sniffles, as the patting calmed him. _Dang it! Why do I keep responding like some baby? It's infuriating! Sebastian better find a way to change me back!_

"Oya," Sebastian commented as he suddenly felt the seat of Ciel's trousers, causing the toddler to blush profusely. _What does he think he's doing?_

"It seems you are in need of a change first."

_Oh hell no!_ Ciel thought as Sebastian carried him over to his regular bed. He noticed that Sebastian had transformed his room into a nursery! Damn him! The demon butler gathered some supplies with one hand and then walked over to the bed and laid his master down gently. Ciel began to protest.

"Now, now, bocchan," Sebastian admonished Ciel, gently. "I have dressed and undressed you before. Not to mention bathing."

_But this is different!_ Ciel yelled in his mind. _ It's humiliating to have to wear…nappies again! _He began to cry and flail as Sebastian got him down his nappy.

"You're making this take longer, bocchan. Just relax. I'll be quick," Sebastian told the toddler, who was on the verge of crying again. "Besides," he said, removing the wet nappy and placing a dry one in its place, "you wouldn't want to accidentally get stuck with a pin, now would you?" he asked, with a smirk.

This made Ciel stop his squirming as Sebastian finished up, putting Ciel's little trousers back on and picking him up once more. _Why does he insist on picking me up every damn minute? I can walk!_ Ciel thought angrily, but Sebastian interrupted his thoughts.

"Now, are you hungry?" Upon hearing the question, Ciel nodded his head vigorously, desperate to make Sebastian understand something.

"Oh. It seems you can understand what I say?" Sebastian asked, curiously. Another nod. "Interesting. Seems you have kept your thirteen year old mind, yes?" Ciel nodded again. At least Sebastian now would have a better understanding about the situation, which _should_ makes things a little easier. However, this _was_ Sebastian, and he had _no_ plans to make things easy for his little master. Not just yet.

"What a predicament you've gotten yourself into, bocchan," the butler said, his pleasure evident in his voice, which irritated Ciel immensely. Deciding that he wanted to get down and walk, Ciel squirmed in his butler's arms, and reached for the floor.

"Oh, it seems bocchan wants to walk," Sebastian observed, as he set his little master down, curious to see what he would do.

Ciel awkwardly walked down the hall, not used to the way toddler's walk. It was amusing to watch to Sebastian, who saw Ciel wobble back and forth and almost fall a couple of times, as he reached the staircase. Ciel was looking angrily at Sebastian, thinking about how unfair this all was so he wasn't really paying attention to the first step. His foot missed the step and Ciel began to fall, panicked at the reality of what was happening dawned on him. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up and cradled. Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian who was holding him against his chest. Ciel had unconsciously put his arms around the raven's neck.

"You should be more careful, bocchan. That would have been a nasty fall," Sebastian told the boy in his arms. Ciel looked away and huffed as Sebastian smiled at him. "I don't think you're quite ready to handle the stairs yet, so I will assist you, bocchan." Ciel was angry with his butler, but seeing how he had no choice, just folded his little arms against his chest and pouted as Sebastian carried him the rest of the way downstairs.

xcx

It was good the troublesome four were away on errands that Sebastian had sent them on the day before. They were seeing to some things at the townhouse and would not return for some time. Sebastian had taken the liberty to cancel all Ciel's appointments, telling them he was very sick. He also fed a lie to lady Elizabeth and her family, so they wouldn't unexpectedly show up, by telling them that Ciel's illness was highly contagious. That would give him time to reverse the spell.

"Here we are, bocchan," Sebastian announced as he placed Ciel in none other than a *high chair.

_Now he's going too far!_ Ciel thought as he squirmed to get away. "NO!" he shouted, saying his first word.

Sebastian looked surprised and then smirked. "Oh? It seems you can say a word or two, how interesting." He firmly, but gently placed Ciel in the chair.

"I will be back with your dinner shortly, bocchan," Sebastian told Ciel with a condescending pat to his head.

"NO!" Ciel yelled, saying the only word he knew.

"My, my bocchan is feisty today," Sebastian smiled, as he walked away to get his master's dinner.

Could this possibly get any worse? Ciel thought as he squirmed in his highchair, kicking his legs against the restraint of the seat.

Sebastian knew that Ciel could eat adult food, as long as it was cut up into very small pieces. He had taken the liberty to read up on a baby book, while Ciel was sleeping. He had also noticed that Ciel had most of his baby teeth and could chew well.

_Damn, Sebastian, treating me like baby! Even though he knows I can understand him! He is enjoying this too much!_ Ciel thought angrily, feeling hungrier by the minute.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to appear, wheeling out a cart towards the table. He then took a plate off the cart and set it before Ciel. It had some small pieces of meat, vegetables and some mashed potatoes. Ciel scrunched up his nose at the veggies.

"Can you feed yourself, I wonder?" Sebastian asked, handing Ciel a fork and spoon.

Ciel angrily grabbed the fork to prove to the snarky jerk that he could indeed feed himself. But after several failed attempts to fork something, and becoming frustrated, Ciel was close to tears.

"Allow me," Sebastian said, taking the fork from Ciel and spearing some meat, he held it in front of his young master's mouth. "Open wide, now and say 'ah', bocchan." But Ciel was stubborn. He did NOT want to be fed like some infant and turned his head away.

"Ah, ah," Sebastian reprimanded, waving a finger back and forth in front of Ciel's face. "You are being very naughty, bocchan. But, if you let me feed you and you eat everything, I will give your favorite dessert," the raven coaxed the child.

Ciel turned back to look at his butler. He appeared to be thinking it over. He finally relented in favor of dessert, and allowed Sebastian to feed him. Ciel realized how hungry he was as once he got past his initial embarrassment of letting Sebastian feed him; he ate everything, including the dreaded vegetables.

"Good job, bocchan," Sebastian praised the toddler, while wiping the child's mouth clean, much to Ciel's vexation. He kept turning his head away, but Sebastian was able to clean him anyway. "You may have dessert now."

It was worth putting up with Sebastian's stupid game to eat this dessert! After Sebastian tied a large napkin around Ciel's neck to avoid spills, Ciel dove into the dessert. He felt some compensation for what he had been through so far. When he was finished, Sebastian cleaned his face once more, and then picked him up out of the highchair, balancing Ciel on his hip. Pulling out his pocket watch, Sebastian looked at the time.

"Oya, it's getting late. I need to get you ready for bed. I'll give you nice, relaxing bath first, bocchan."

Ciel yawned, tummy full, and didn't offer much protest to this, though he didn't like the idea of going to bed so early, but a bath did sound nice.

After preparing the bathwater just right and undressing Ciel, Sebastian carefully lowered him into the tepid water. Sebastian had even filled the tub with bubbles.

"Look, bocchan," Sebastian said, getting Ciel's attention. He showed the child a rubber duck. He placed the duck in the water in front of Ciel as he looked at the duck flip upside down.

Ciel was mortified. Why did Sebastian keep insisting on treating him like toddler! Sure he looked like one, and sometimes acted like one, but this was too much! He was not going to play with the duck!

"No!" Ciel answered, and throwing the duck at Sebastian, who caught it easily in his hand. Ciel resented the fact that Sebastian was enjoying watching him being so vulnerable and helpless.

Sebastian smirked at the annoyed toddler. "Bocchan, we don't throw our toys. Now, I was aware that little children loved toys," he said, putting the duck back into the water. "Look what it can do," Sebastian continued, as he filled the duck with water and then squeezed it, making a spout of water come out of its mouth.

A small smile formed on Ciel's lips, which did not go unnoticed by Sebastian, but decided not to comment this time, since his young master seemed at ease, for the moment.

While Ciel was distracted, Sebastian took some soap and began to clean the child off with a flannel. When the duck was empty, Ciel refilled it this time, and continually watched with a smile as the duck spouted water. Sebastian washed the child's hair gently and then carefully rinsed him off, making sure no soap got into his eyes. He sat back and amusingly watched for a few minutes, as Ciel continued to play with rubber duck, acting like the toddler he so looked like.

"All right, bocchan, time to come out," Sebastian interrupted Ciel's play, by picking him up and wrapping him a warm towel. Ciel began to whine and whinge, frustrated over having to stop playing, angry with himself for feeling that way, coupled with being very tired, equaled one cranky toddler.

After drying Ciel off, he took him back to his room, where, laying him on the bed once more, he put on a fresh nappy and then slipped Ciel into a small nightshirt. Picking him up again, Sebastian sat down in a rocking chair, (_Where did that come from? _Ciel wondered), as the butler cradled the child in his arms.

"A little something for you, before bed, bocchan," Sebastian told the child, who looked up at him, confused. "It will help you sleep." The raven reached for a *bottle that he had prepared earlier. It was a banjo shape, made of glass with a long tube that was connected to the bottle, and at the other end, was the rubber nipple, which Sebastian was now holding in front of Ciel's mouth, coaxing him.

_He has got to be kidding!_ Ciel thought angrily. He tried to push the nipple away, but Sebastian was insistent, and as Ciel began to say 'no!' emphatically, opening his mouth to speak, his 'no' got cut off by the nipple being placed into his mouth. Ciel was about to pull it out and throw the whole thing on the floor just to spite the demon, but he got a taste of the warm, sweet milk that came dripping out of the nipple and onto his tongue. It tasted so good, and not being able to stop himself, Ciel began to suck the nipple eagerly.

"That's right, bocchan. Drink it all up. The warm milk will be good for you," Sebastian smiled and cooed as Ciel drank, his eyelids beginning to get heavy. The warm milk was taking its effect. Soon, the bottle was gone, and Ciel could hardly keep his eyes open. Sebastian placed the empty bottle on the nightstand and shifted Ciel up so the child was resting his head on the raven's shoulder. The said raven began to rock in the chair and pat Ciel on the back. After a few minutes, Ciel burped, feeling much better. The patting and rocking continued and within a few seconds, Ciel was out like a light.

xcx

**Trivia you might want to know:**

***bassinettes were invented around 1880's, as cribs weren't invented yet.**

***a basic kind of bottle existed in the 1880's that is like the one I describe above.**

***High chair's were invented in the 1876**

***I don't know if rubber ducks existed, but use your imagination and pretend they did.**

**Updates will be once a week. Please review! Or Ciel will cry continuously and so will I!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I DON'T own Kuro, okay? I'm just having fun with its characters**.

When Ciel woke up the next morning, he found himself in his bassinette once more. He didn't even remember being put in here…then it all came back to him…Sebastian had given him a damn bottle last night! He tricked him into it and much to the child's chagrin he had liked it! Things just kept going from bad to worse. And was Sebastian simply playing around with him, or was he going to find a cure?

Suddenly, sharp pain interrupted his musings. It seemed to be coming from his mouth.

_Ow!_ _What is that? It hurts! And I feel a desire to chew something to make it stop!_ Ciel look around his bed, but saw nothing really that suitable. But the pain was not going away, nor was the strong desire to chew. Looking at his railing, Ciel put his mouth on it, in an attempt to soothe the pain.

Sebastian came into the room, hearing Ciel making some noise, and was surprised to find his young master chewing on the rail. "Oh my, bocchan. I can't imagine doing _that_ will be good for you," he said, coming over to the child and picking him up.

At the loss of the chewing sensation and the pain in his mouth incessant, Ciel began to cry.

"What is wrong, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, in a soothing voice as he bounced the toddler a little in an effort to calm him.

Through tears, Ciel pointed to his mouth in an effort to make Sebastian understand his discomfort.

"Ah, I see. You must be teething," the raven smirked, taking off one glove and then opening Ciel's mouth and peering inside. "Yes, I see a big bump in there," the told the boy in his arms.

With Sebastian's finger in his mouth, Ciel couldn't resist the urge to suck and gnaw on his butler's finger, anything to stop the pain.

Sebastian gave the child an indulgent smile. He remembered reading in the baby book that one way to soothe a teething toddler was to provide pressure on the area and rub the gum. Sebastian began to gently rub his young master's gum, where the bump was, along with providing some counter pressure.

At first, Ciel was surprised, but then when he felt relief, he relaxed and continued to suck on his butler's finger.

Sebastian smiled once more, as he got Ciel ready for the day.

* * *

"We are going to do something very special today, bocchan," Sebastian told the toddler after helping him eat his breakfast. Today, Ciel was wearing a little white dress shirt, with a green vest, a green ribbon and green short trousers to match.

Ciel looked up at his butler, surprise on his face, as Sebastian wiped it gently to clean him up.

"We're going to London. I need to take care of few things. I also thought the outing would be good for you," the raven continued as he picked Ciel up out of his highchair.

Ciel was panicked. If anyone were to recognize him like this…

"NO!" he yelled at Sebastian, conveying his displeasure with his favorite word, and struggling in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian chuckled at him, greatly amused by his young master's antics. He realized what his little master was afraid of. "Don't worry, bocchan. No one will recognize you. I've taken some…_precautions_."

Ciel whinged, having no choice, but to go along with his twisted butler's games. _Just you wait, Sebastian…_he thought.

* * *

Sebastian told the carriage driver that his services weren't needed today and dismissed him. With Ciel's condition, he needed to do the driving himself. That would also mean that Ciel would have to sit on his lap, as he couldn't leave him alone in the back of the carriage. Sebastian smirked knowing how well his little master would take that. He had changed his clothes to fit that of a nobleman so that no one would recognize him either. Now it was time to go.

After getting Ciel's coat on, Sebastian added one more touch to the outfit. "Here you are bocchan, a nice hat to keep you warm, and to keep people from recognizing you." Sebastian placed a bobble hat on Ciel's head. Ciel was not happy.

"NO!" he shouted and struggled with Sebastian as the raven managed to tie the hat to the toddler's head.

"Now, now, bocchan. This is one of those precautions I told you about. It's for your protection," Sebastian told the toddler, who crossed his arms and pouted.

Sebastian opened the door and led Ciel out to where he had prepared the carriage earlier. Picking Ciel up, Sebastian sat down on the driver's seat and placed Ciel on his lap. Ciel was mortified to be seen like this, and struggled a bit.

"Don't worry, bocchan," Sebastian soothed as he got the horses going. "No one will know it's you. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

It was a long journey to London, especially for a toddler, who soon got very bored, and began to fidget on Sebastian's lap. Ciel's mouth began to hurt again too, so he stuck his thumb in it, trying to soothe the pain.

Sebastian saw what Ciel did, and offered his finger to him (after removing his glove) and Ciel, much to his embarrassment, took the offered finger and began to suck and gnaw. He couldn't help it, even though his mind screamed out in protest, it soothed his sore gums. It wasn't long before Ciel dozed off for the rest of journey.

When they got to town, Ciel awoke to Sebastian climbing down the carriage with him, and secured him on his hip. Ciel looked around at the busy, dirty city with apprehension, not wanting anyone to recognize him. He was hoping the hat would be enough.

The first store they went into was a baby store. Sebastian wanted to get some new supplies for Ciel along with something else that would make carting Ciel around the city easier for Sebastian. After getting the needed supplies, Sebastian went over to where the *prams were. Ciel soon realized exactly what Sebastian had in mind. He was going to buy of those things and put him in it! Ciel eyed them with disdain and tugged on Sebastian's long fringe to get his attention.

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

Ciel pointed to the prams and said loudly, "NO!" There were so many times, such as this, that Ciel wished he could add, 'that's an order.'

"Ah, but bocchan, this will be so much fun for you! And it has a top on it which will further hide your identity," Sebastian told the toddler in his arms, who was now pouting.

"May I help you, sir?" asked a sales woman, coming up to the pair. Seeing Ciel in Sebastian's arms, she squealed, "Oh, was a little cutie pie!" accompanied by a little pinch to Ciel's cheek. Ciel wanted to bite her finger.

Sebastian gave the woman a charming smile. "Thank you, miss." To Ciel Sebastian said, "Can you say, 'hi' to the nice lady?" Ciel turned his head away and buried it into Sebastian's jacket. He would NOT play his butler's twisted games this time. Sebastian gave the woman an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, he's a bit shy."

"Aw, that's okay," the woman responded kindly.

"I would like to buy a pram."

"Of course, sir! I can help you with that," she gushed, now captured with how handsome and charming Sebastian was.

She got them a pram that Sebastian liked, and while he paid for it, the sales woman gushed all over Ciel, making him sick. He just wanted to get out of there!

"Thank you for your help, miss," Sebastian told the lady with another charming smile. "Have a nice day."

"Your welcome, sir. Bye, sweetie!" the lady called to Ciel who didn't respond. It was so sickening the way woman fawned all over Sebastian.

Once Sebastian got the pram out the door, he put the supplies near the back of the pram and then put Ciel in the front. Ciel did not want to be in there at all!

"No, no NO!" he yelled. There was no way, though for him to get out of thing, and it was too high off the ground, and on top of that, Sebastian had no intention of letting him out. He was enjoying himself too much.

"Isn't this fun, bocchan?" Sebastian interrupted Ciel's tantrum, enjoying his master's discomfort. Too much for Ciel's liking. Ciel was thinking about how angry he was at Sebastian right now…and as soon as he returned to his proper size…he would so get even with the demon if it was the last thing he ever did.

He just glared crossly at the butler as they continued to stroll down the street. Soon enough though, the pair attracted more attention, which exactly what Ciel wanted to avoid.

"Oh, what a cute little boy!" A young woman gushed, coming over to talk to the pair. She eyed Sebastian also. He was very handsome as well! "How old is your son, sir?"

Sebastian smirked. "15 months, madam, and thank for the compliment. He _is_ really _cute,_ isn't he?" For added effect, Sebastian pinched Ciel's cheek.

_Son?_

Soon more women, came over, noticing the handsome raven man and his cute 'little son', fawning all over him and Sebastian. Sebastian even had the nerve to pick Ciel up and show him off like some damn trophy!

The women cooed and fawned, pinching Ciel's cheeks, patting him and the like. Ciel thought that if one more person pinched his cheeks he WOULD bite them. Then one of the women had the nerve to ask if she could hold Ciel, to which Sebastian happily obliged. Soon, Ciel found himself passed around to all the women in the group. He was thankful that none of them seemed to recognize him, (probably the hat), but still he did NOT like to be touched like this! He couldn't believe Sebastian had let these women hold him! It was worse than Lizzie hugging the life out of him. It was like five Lizzie's hugging the life out of him and telling him out 'cute' he was. Ciel finally had enough of the pinching, cooing and fawning these women were doing over him and his butler. And he could tell that Sebastian was enjoying every minute of it, even flirting back with these women. How did kids put up this rubbish anyway?

He began to whinge and reach for Sebastian. The raven smiled indulgently and took back Ciel into his arms. Ciel had quite enough and he wasn't going to keep quiet any longer. If Sebastian was going to treat him like a baby, then he was going to act like one. Time to embarrass Sebastian and give him a taste of his own medicine! Opening his mouth, he wailed at the top of his lungs, and began to pound his fists against Sebastian's chest.

"Oya. It seems my 'son' is unhappy with me," Sebastian said, reaching into one of the bags that were in the pram and pulling something out. Before Ciel knew it, Sebastian placed a large lolly in his open mouth. At first, Ciel was surprised, but once he tasted the sweet treat, he couldn't help but suck on it. It tasted good, appealed to his sweet tooth, and helped with his teething. Damn, Sebastian thought of everything! Ciel pouted as he continued to suck, glaring at his butler, who gave him an amused knowing look.

"There now, that's better isn't it? That's just what you needed, wasn't it, _son?_" Sebastian cooed at Ciel, who just continued to glare. He wished he could slap the bastard across the face! To the ladies he explained, "My 'son' has quite the sweet tooth." Ciel blushed at this. Even if it was true, the snarky demon didn't have to tell everyone.

"Aw," the ladies crooned. "You have such a way with your son!"

"Thank you, ladies," Sebastian replied, giving them another charming smile. Ciel was not prepared for what happened next. Sebastian's free hand that wasn't supporting him, patted his bottom gently. "Oh my! It seems someone is very wet."

Ciel blushed madly and felt absolutely mortified! How dare Sebastian embarrass him like that in front of people!

"If you'll excuse us, ladies, we must be going now. I have to take care of my 'son's little…problem," Sebastian told the women, as he smiled once more and started to walk away. The women watched the pair leave sadly.

* * *

Ciel was furious with Sebastian; first for thwarting him with the lolly (it was so underhanded) and then with those women! He was so going to get Sebastian for every last humiliation. Once they had rounded the corner, Ciel pounded Sebastian's chest with his fists his lolly still in his mouth.

"Oya, bocchan, I had no idea you wanted to be changed so badly," Sebastian teased, as he stopped walking and placed Ciel in the pram once more to change him. Ciel, who was cross, tired, hungry and just plain fed up, burst into tears, his lolly falling out of his mouth. Sebastian saved it (he was one _hell _of a butler after all) and finished quickly with Ciel's change.

Sebastian made his way back to the carriage as fast as he could due to the state his little master was in. They needed to get back to the mansion quickly now.

After putting the pram away in the passenger section, (it would come in handy later) he climbed up onto the drivers' seat and settled a still crying Ciel on his lap and they began their long journey back from London. Ciel cursed his new toddler body once more, as he couldn't control his emotions like he used to. It was infuriating! Sebastian still had the lolly in his hand and offered it to Ciel to take, which Ciel did so, reluctantly. He found that it calmed him down, which made the little boy feel confused and relieved at the same time.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the raven took this moment to reflect on the past days' events. He had already long since looked at the book that his master had used to cast the spell and knew what would happen at this point. Sebastian could have told Ciel what he discovered, but what would be the fun in that? This situation was by far more entertaining to him seeing his young master like this, so innocent and helpless, was so worth it.

When they arrived back at the manor, and after Sebastian took off Ciel's hat and coat, Ciel toddled as fast as he could over to his highchair. Despite hating the contraption with a passion, he was really hungry. He stood by the chair, shaking it to let Sebastian know he wanted to sit down.

"Bocchan must be hungry," Sebastian observed his master's actions with amusement.

Ciel was getting impatient with Sebastian, and opening his mouth he shouted, "UP!" surprising himself and Sebastian with a new word.

"Oh, bocchan has learned a new word, good job!" Sebastian praised the toddler, coming over to pat him condescendingly on the head.

Now that he could say another word, Ciel demanded, "Up, up, UP!"

"All right, bocchan, I get the message," Sebastian chuckled, picking Ciel up and placing him in his highchair. "I'll be right back."

Sebastian returned a few minutes later with the lunch for the tired, hungry toddler. Ciel ate with gusto, even allowing Sebastian to feed him his lunch. After wiping the child's face with a damp flannel (much to Ciel's annoyance), he picked up the child and set him on the ground.

"Bocchan, I have something I want to show you," Sebastian told the toddler, and taking him by the hand, led him over to the lounge and to a collection of wooden blocks (he had purchased them while they were in town).

When Ciel had been a child, living with his parents, he loved to play with blocks. There was even little toy soldiers and dollhouse.

"Why don't you play, bocchan, while I clean up?" the raven butler suggested.

Ciel was NOT going to play! When would his stupid butler understand that he WAS not a child even if he did look like one?

"NO!" Ciel answered defiantly, crossing his arms.

Sebastian just smiled and walked away. He knew Ciel would give in eventually.

Sure enough, when Sebastian came back, he saw his master happily playing with his toys. He had even built a tall tower. The demon smiled, wishing he could capture this moment on film. Then, remembering that there was a camera in his master's study, he quietly left the toddler to went to fetch it, coming back a few minutes later, with Ciel still playing so much like the toddler he looked liked. Sebastian aimed the camera, counted to ten in his head and captured the moment on film. He would have to wait until later to develop it, but it would worth it to tease Ciel with it. Sebastian smirked as he took the camera back to the study.

* * *

**The bassinette, baby bottle and pram, and high chair I am describing in this story you can find on my D.A. account. Just go to my profile to get the url, since FFN won't let me display here.**** You can find the pictures of these items if you want to see them.**

***Prams or carriages were invented in the 1840's**

**AN: I sure do appreciate all favs, alerts, etc, but I would really like to hear from you all in the form of reviews. I know by traffic stats that there are a lot more of you out there reading this story, so please, just drop a review. Let me know how I'm doing! I don't bite! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuro.**

**AN: I updated early for a friend, lucky you people! A reviewer pointed out something good that I forgot and that's this: Ciel is not wearing his eye patch. It's not needed mostly, but when he was in town in the last chapter, Sebastian combed his hair over most of it, so sorry for that little detail being left out, but now you know. **

While Ciel was playing, he accidentally knocked over his tower by bumping it with a soldier. Seeing his carefully laid work, fall over so quickly, caused strong emotions in the little boy that he would not have felt if he were in his thirteen year old body. But this little body, now feeling quite tired, (it was now 1:30 in the afternoon and his body was getting tired) and frustrated over what just happened, created a much different response that later, Ciel felt most embarrassed about: He had a temper tantrum, crying and throwing himself down on the floor, kicking and flailing his arms.

Sebastian had since returned and was watching the display with amusement for a moment before making his presence known. If only Ciel could see himself now. "Oya, I think bocchan is tired. He needs to be put down for his nap," he said, making his presence known and walking over while looking down at his toddler master, who was still thrashing on the floor.

Upon hearing the word, 'nap', Ciel's mind instantly went into rebellion mode. _I don't need a nap, you idiot!_ He thought as he quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around one of the raven's legs tightly and looked up at him with tears still streaming down his cheeks, shaking his head.

"NO!" he shouted, clutching his butler's trouser leg tightly in his fist, tugging on it, and burying his head into the trouser leg, shaking his head back and forth. _He can't do this to me! _he thought, angrily.

"Now, now, bocchan. What kind of butler would I be, if I didn't see to what my young master needs?" Sebastian teased as he bent down to the toddler's level.

Ciel shook his head and repeated, "No, no, NO!" while stamping his foot in anger.

"Bocchan, this is for your own good. I have to see to your health, as a good butler should," the raven told the toddler as he gently picked him up under his arms and cradled him to his chest.

_Damn you, Sebastian! _Ciel thought as he pounded his little fists on Sebastian's chest, trying to arch away from him. Sebastian merely pulled him in closer, so he couldn't thrash around easily and pressed Ciel's head against his shoulder. Frustrated at being treated this way, and very tired, Ciel just cried, rubbing his face into his butler's shoulder.

"There, there, bocchan," Sebastian cooed in a gentle, quiet voice. "A nap will do you good, you'll see." As he carried him to his room, he rubbed circles on his back. It soon had a very calming effect on the toddler, who began to relax in the raven's arms. He rubbed one eye, his lids heavy.

Sebastian placed Ciel in the bassinette, who was still whimpering and sitting up.

"NO!" he cried, wanting to be released from his prison.

"Get some sleep, bocchan," Sebastian cooed. "You'll feel better." With a pat on the head, Sebastian left.

Ciel was livid. How dare Sebastian treat him this way! There was so going to be hell to pay when he returned to normal. He'd show Sebastian; he was NOT going to take a nap, period! Throwing everything out of his bassinette, he then began wailing at the top of his lungs. He thought if he keep it up long enough, Sebastian would get him out. But after about 20 minutes of this, Ciel's throat began to hurt and he was feeling completely exhausted. He decided instead after looking at the distance to the floor, that he would just get out of this stupid bed. It had small bars all around it, but they were low and the distance to the floor didn't seem that far down. Swinging his leg over the side, he climbed up and out and tumbled down to the floor, escaping the dreaded contraption only bumping himself a little bit. He then toddled to the door, falling once before reaching it, only to discover that he couldn't reach the damn knob!

_Great, now what?_ Ciel thought miserably as he yawned, and rubbed his eye. He sat down on the floor to re-think his plan, and before he knew it, he collapsed on the floor, fast asleep.

Sebastian had decided that he was going to wait Ciel out. He knew that if he waited long enough, his master would succumb to sleep, and he was right. It had gotten quiet and he decided to come in to check on him. He was surprised to see his master on the floor right by the door, asleep, with his thumb in his mouth, no less, what a comic sight. He had obviously had found a way to get out of his bassinette and tried to get out of his room, but collapsed with exhaustion before he succeeded. That was the problem with these bassinettes, too low to the floor and bars weren't high enough. Sebastian had no idea how any children this age could stay in them. Someone needed to invent something with high bars to hold toddlers in.

"Oh, bocchan, what am I going to do with you?" he asked himself as he gently picked the toddler up and placed him carefully back in his bassinette. Ciel didn't even stir. Smiling again, he left his young master to his nap.

* * *

Sebastian decided it would be good to take care of some things while his young master napped. An hour had gone by when the peaceful afternoon was suddenly interrupted by a loud 'bang,' followed by an equally loud squeal of '~Sebas-chan~!'

Sebastian shook his head. There could only be one person who would address him as such and enter his master's house unannounced. He walked out into the main foyer, where his uninvited guest was.

"Grell-san. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked with annoyance and a twitch of his eyebrow.

"~Ah, ~Sebas-chan~, the object of my love! I was in the neighborhood doing some work for Will, and I had to come by for a visit," Grell answered flamboyantly, walking right up in front of Sebastian.

"This is not a good time. I must ask you to leave." The last thing Sebastian wanted was for Grell to find out about Ciel.

"~Ah~, you're always so cold to me, ~Sebas-chan~. It's that brat, isn't it? When are you going to come to your senses, and dump him? I can offer you so much more!" Grell told the demon seductively, edging his way closer, as Sebastian kept him at arms length.

"Please refrain from suggesting such repulsive things," Sebastian told the red-head with disgust.

"Where is the brat?" Grell asked instead, looking around for the annoying pest.

"My master is indisposed at the present time. Now, I will ask you again: leave the premises while you still walk," Sebastian threatened.

Upstairs, Ciel suddenly awoke to the sound of voices. He sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He noticed he was in his little bed again, damn Sebastian! He distinctly heard Sebastian's voice, along with someone else's, but he wasn't sure whose it was. Mentally, he did not want to even be subject to taking a nap, but his toddler body said otherwise. He now felt cranky, and unable to deal with it like he would when he was in his older body. Feeling annoyed, he knew he need 'help' to resolve this current problem. He knew only one way to get his butler's attention. He just hated to resort to it.

Downstairs, the air was pierced by a loud, high-pitched cry. Both males looked up the stairs from where the sound was coming from.

Great, Grell had woken up his master with his loud, annoying voice.

"What was that?" Grell asked. "It sounded like a baby cry." Looking at Sebastian, Grell suddenly accused, "Do you have a baby? And with whom?" he shouted, pointing his finger at Sebastian. "I should be the only one bearing your children!" And with that, Grell stormed upstairs, past Sebastian to the source of the sound.

"Grell-san, I have not had a baby with anyone," Sebastian told the angry red-head as he caught up with him to head him off. "Would you please leave?"

"Not until I see whose baby you have!" Grell answered, pushing his way into Ciel's room. He saw a baby, or rather toddler, who was sitting up in a bassinette, crying. He looked like a miniature of the brat.

Sebastian came in right behind Grell seeing Ciel hold his arms up, picked up the distressed toddler and began to rock him in an effort to calm his agitated master. Ciel, seeing the red-headed Shinigami, pointed with his left hand at him, while taking his right and pushing Sebastian's face towards the intruder as if to say, 'What is he doing here?'

Sebastian allowed Ciel to move his face and then turned back to the toddler. "We have an unexpected guest, bocchan," he told him, understanding his young master's distress.

Grell watched in awe for moment, having never seen this side of Sebastian before.

"~Oh~, I didn't know you have a soft side for kids, ~Sebas-chan~. You'd make the perfect father for our children."

Sebastian sweatdropped at the thought. "Perish the thought. This is my young master," he told Grell, reluctantly, while still trying to calm Ciel down. He was rubbing his back now, while still rocking him back and forth.

_What the hell is Grell doing here?_ Ciel thought. _This is so embarrassing! If he dares tell anyone, I'll order Sebastian to kill him, Shinigami or not!_ He wished he could tell Sebastian to make the red-head leave, but all that came out from his mouth were whinges. He silently cursed his toddler body once again, as it betrayed his current age. But he had needed his nap, though he loathed admitting it, and now that he had been woken up, his body felt tired and cranky. Ciel could only express himself in one way; crying.

"~Oh~? Really? That's the brat? What happened to him?" Grell asked invading Sebastian personal space to get a closer look at Ciel, who proceeded to bury himself closer into Sebastian's neck.

"It's complicated, and I don't have time nor the desire to explain it to you," Sebastian answered, annoyed with Grell and trying to comfort Ciel at the same time. "I need to get him back to sleep. You need to leave," Sebastian told the red-head in a no nonsense tone.

"~Ah, but things are getting so interesting now,~" Grell whined.

Ciel was getting worked up more each second that passed, and Sebastian couldn't concentrate fully on soothing him with Grell in the room. "Don't worry, bocchan. I'm going to make the scary death god go away, so he won't bother us anymore," Sebastian told the toddler, shifting him to balance on his hip.

He grabbed Grell before he could react and slammed him hard against the far wall, which surprised the Shinigami just as much as it did Ciel, who was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Grell-san. You _will_ leave _now _before I remove you by _force._ I can assure you it won't be _pleasant."_ Sebastian let some of his demon aura been shown to emphasize the point.

"S-sure, Sebas-chan, I'm going," Grell answered, afraid of Sebastian's wrath.

"Oh, and one more thing, Grell-san," Sebastian added, gripping Grell by the throat. "If you leak out _anything_ about my master's condition, or mention it to him, I _will_ hunt you down and re-arrange your ugly face with my fist. Personally, it would an improvement. Do you understand?" Sebastian all but growled.

"Y-yes," Grell replied, still terrified.

"Good. Then we have an understanding," Sebastian gave Grell a false smile. "Allow me to show you the way out," he continued as he then put Ciel down for a moment. "Pardon me for just a moment, bocchan. I need both my hands for this," he told the toddler. He then dragged Grell over to the window, opened it and proceeded to throw Grell out of it. "Happy landings." He dusted off his gloves and straightened his uniform. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down to see Ciel looking up him, inquiringly. He picked him up. "Wave bye-bye to the nasty Shinigami, bocchan," Sebastian told the toddler, waving his little hand for him.

Ciel, too tired to care anymore about his butler's teasing, began to cry once more. He was cranky beyond reason now. Feeling frustrated, tired and cranky weren't emotions this new little body could accommodate well. His little body needed the sleep, despite what his adult mind told him. At least the pest was gone.

"There, there, bocchan. I'll help you get back to sleep, before you were so rudely interrupted," Sebastian soothed, realizing that Ciel had reached his limit. Taking him over to the rocking chair, he sat down with the toddler and began to rock and pat his back in a soothing manner. It didn't take long before Ciel was asleep once more.

* * *

When Ciel woke up two hours later, he felt much better, although, he also felt very wet. How embarrassing that he couldn't even control his bodily functions anymore! He wanted out of the bassinette and was about to cry for Sebastian, before he stopped. Why should he cry his lungs out? It was humiliating! He was Ciel Phantomhive! He would not cry!

Knowing that he could now get out of this bed, he got out of it once more (but it created a loud thump and it did hurt a little) and headed for the door.

_But how to get it open?_ Ciel thought as he looked around the room for something to stand on.

Just then the door opened and Sebastian appeared having heard the thump from earlier and wanting to check on his young master.

"Ah, I see bocchan has once again escaped from his bassinette, how interesting," he mused, looking down at the toddler, before picking him up. "You didn't wish to call for me did you?" he asked, while patting the child's behind much to Ciel's mortification, Sebastian continued, "You are soaked! No wonder you wanted to get out. Let's take care of that, hm?"

* * *

Sebastian let Ciel watch him make dinner in the kitchen. He let him stand on a chair, so the boy could see what he was doing, and keeping a careful watch on him to make sure he didn't fall. The raven even let the child have a big wooden spoon to stir some of the items with to keep the toddler occupied, which Ciel seemed to enjoy.

When dinner was ready, Sebastian picked Ciel up from the chair and carried him over to his highchair and placed him in it. Ciel was gradually getting used to the stupid thing, but he still didn't like it.

"I'll be right back, bocchan," Sebastian told the toddler, who was by now feeling very hungry. Ciel was determined this time, to feed himself. He was growing tired of Sebastian doing it all the time and it was embarrassing! He figured in his mind that if he can build a tower (Even though it was only five blocks tall), he should be able to feed himself too. At least, he was going to try!

Soon Sebastian came back with his dinner, which consisted of cut up pieces of chicken, green veggies (much to Ciel's dislike), potatoes that were mashed, and a little bit of fruit. Sebastian had the fork in his hand and was about to feed Ciel once more, when the little boy suddenly grabbed the fork from his surprised butler's hand.

"NO!" he said loudly, indicating that he wanted to do it himself.

"My, bocchan is feisty this evening," Sebastian told him with a smirk. "Very well, try to feed yourself then."

Ciel glared, but proceed to try and spear something. It took a lot of effort, but in the end, he did manage to get food on the fork and bring it to his mouth, clumsily. When it came to eating the mashed potatoes, Ciel smeared some on his face, trying to get it to his mouth. Sebastian watched with amusement. It was a lot of hand to mouth coordination, and it proved difficult for Ciel however, he managed to eat everything by himself, with the exception of the greens.

"I'm impressed that bocchan was able to feed himself. However, he needs to eat his greens before having any dessert," Sebastian told the toddler while wiping his mouth clean from the mashed potatoes.

Ciel was cross about this. He hated vegetables! But he really liked Sebastian's desserts. It also meant more torture using the fork; it had been so hard. Deciding to forgo the fork, Ciel grabbed the green veggies with his right hand and shoved some into his mouth with a grimace. The taste was terrible and his pride received a blow eating with his fingers like he was.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's lack of proper manners, however he allowed it, knowing how difficult it still was for his master to use utensils properly. With each meal, Sebastian gave him some sips from the bottle, much to Ciel's chagrin. A part of Ciel disliked it (it was so embarrassing after all), and another part of him liked it, since he noticed that Sebastian always added honey to it. When Ciel was done, Sebastian praised him and went to get his dessert. Ciel was almost drooling at the prospect. A slice of chocolate cake was presented to him and the child practically wolfed it down. He used a (new) fork for a while, but eventually gave up to use his hands. He was quite the mess when he was done. Furthermore, in Ciel's mind, the cake he had received was nowhere big enough. He wanted more. The problem was how to communicate that to Sebastian. Thus far, he was only able to say a couple of words. Everything else he tried to say came out as babble, it was so frustrating. But maybe if he concentrated enough on the word he wanted to say, which was 'more' he could say it.

Scrunching up his face in concentration, Ciel opened his mouth to speak. "M-m…" he started. "M-mo…m-mo-r…mo-r…"

"Bocchan is trying to say another word?" Sebastian asked, trying to listen carefully.

"M-m-o-ore!" Ciel suddenly blurted out, loudly, and pointing to his empty plate. "More!"

Sebastian chuckled. His master had become so interesting. He had never spent any time around children this young, and it was quite amusing to see his master at this age, having to re-learn things he had known how to do for some time now. Speaking was certainly a difficult thing to master.

"I'm sorry, bocchan, but you cannot have more. That is plenty for you," he told the toddler, while he proceeded to wipe him down once more with a damp flannel to get the cake off him.

Ciel did not like being denied. "More, more MORE!" he yelled, beating his little fists on his highchair.

Once he was cleaned up, Sebastian got him out of his highchair, and put Ciel down by his blocks, ignoring his demand. "Why don't you play, while I clean up, bocchan?"

Ciel was furious. How dare Sebastian defy him like that! For a while, he refused to play. But boredom got the better of him and he began to play with his toys. He started to have a lot of fun. Sebastian could hear squeals of delight coming from the other room. He smirked. His bocchan was so interesting…

* * *

**AN: Not much to say for this chapter, except that I know Grell's visit may be a bit unlikely and seeing Ciel in his condition, but don't worry, it has a purpose you'll see at the end. It seemed cute to write, so just go with it. Thank you for all the reviews, fav, alerts, etc. That really keeps me going, knowing that so many people like this story! See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: I'm really sorry guys, but I forgot to tell you last time that this is the last chapter. I never intended for this story to last very long. I was originally intending a 3 shot, but it developed into this. So please don't ask for more, cause there won't be any. Sorry. That being said, I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

When Sebastian came back into the room to check on Ciel, he was met with a most interesting sight: Ciel had fallen asleep on the floor next to his blocks, with his thumb in his mouth no less. Pulling out his pocket watch and looking at the time, Sebastian saw that it was only 7:30, which was nowhere near his master's normal bedtime however; in this new toddler body, the child obviously was ready to sleep at this earlier time.

Shaking his head and bending over, Sebastian carefully picked Ciel up off the floor and cradled him to his chest. Ciel stirred a little, but quickly found a comfortable spot on his butler's shoulder and fell back asleep again. Sebastian just smiled as he got him ready for bed.

* * *

That night, a thunderstorm rolled in. A particularly loud crack of thunder woke Ciel up with a start. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. A bright bolt of lighting lit up the otherwise dark room, which was followed by another loud crack of thunder making Ciel jump. He cursed his toddler body once more, feeling frightened by the storm. He knew he shouldn't, but his body betrayed him. He wanted comfort and he knew of only one way to get it. He didn't really want to cry and he didn't know if Sebastian would even hear him over this storm. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Ciel managed to climb out of his bassinette once more, and landed with a thud on the floor. He toddled to the door, and looking around for something to reach the knob, he got footstool, and managed to get the door open. He then waddled down the hall and towards the stairs in search of his butler. Ciel figured Sebastian would be in his room, or doing his nightly rounds around the mansion.

Looking at the long flight of stairs, Ciel swallowed hard. Remembering that he almost fell down the stairs before, he thought the matter through carefully, before trying to tackle the stairs. He decided that going forward down the stairs would not be a best idea. So, turning around, he started to make his way backward down the stairs, going slowly. When he had nearly reached the bottom, another deafening crack of thunder frightened Ciel and made him lose his balance, falling the rest of the way down the stairs. He didn't hurt himself too much, but the fall and thunder were just too much for his little body to handle and he began to cry, loudly.

Sebastian, who happened to be in his room, heard the crying with his enhanced hearing, even over the storm, but the crying sounded much closer than it should. Getting up, he walked out of his room, looking for his master. It sounded like he was close.

Sebastian looked and there was Ciel, sitting on the floor, by the stairs, crying his eyes out. What a pitiful sight! Coming over to Ciel quickly, Sebastian knelt down next to the toddler.

"Bocchan? What happened? Are you hurt?" Sebastian asked the little boy, checking him over for any injuries.

Ciel, relieved by Sebastian's presence, got up and hugged the butler, much to Sebastian's surprise. A loud crack of thunder echoed loudly, causing Ciel to cry out and bury his head in Sebastian's chest.

"Oh, I see now. You are scared of the storm," Sebastian put two and two together, picking Ciel up and holding him close to his chest.

Ciel wanted to deny the fact, but when another boom sounded, he threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and clung fiercely to him.

"It's alright, bocchan," Sebastian cooed to the toddler, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Instead of carrying Ciel back to his own room, Sebastian took the little boy back to his quarters and lay down with him on the bed. When Ciel gave him a questioning look, Sebastian said, "I thought you might sleep better in here with me, bocchan."

Ciel laid his head down, scooting as close as he could to Sebastian. Sebastian, amused, began to rub circles on the boy's back, relaxing him. "Go to sleep, I will stay with you," he told the toddler.

Ciel's eyes soon closed, as Sebastian continued his ministrations. "If only you could see yourself," Sebastian murmured.

Sebastian stayed awake all night, as demons didn't need sleep and was quite amused that Ciel cuddled up against him during the night. In turn, Sebastian put his arm around his toddler master, to keep him from rolling off the bed. When Ciel woke up, the first thing he saw were his butler's brown eyes.

"Good morning, bocchan," Sebastian greeted. "I trust you slept well?" Ciel was embarrassed about the storm, but nodded slowly. "Are you hungry?" Another nod. "Let's get some breakfast then after I get you changed."

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Ciel had turned himself into a toddler. Despite not wanting to behave like the child he looked like, there were certain things that Ciel 'caved' into his childlike tendencies. His bedtime ritual was one of them.

After Sebastian changed the child's nappy and put him into his nightclothes, he helped the child down from the bed. Immediately, Ciel went over to the rocking chair and jumped up and down in anticipation of what was to come next, and looked up expectantly at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked at his small master and knew exactly what the toddler wanted, but he had to tease him just a little about it.

"My, my, bocchan, whatever could you want?" the demon butler asked, faking a questioning look and putting his hand on his hand, in a thinking gesture.

Ciel looked his butler angrily. He knew Sebastian was teasing him. Impatient, Ciel went over to Sebastian and grabbed his hand and pulled hard.

Chuckling, Sebastian let himself be dragged over to the rocking chair and sat down, looking down at Ciel, who was now holding his arms up to picked up.

"UP!" he demanded, saying a word that he now knew well.

"Are we eager for something, bocchan?" The raven-haired butler asked, as he picked up the child.

_Yes, damn it, as if you didn't know! _Ciel thought.

Once seated on the raven's lap, Ciel reached his arms out for what he knew was coming next.

"Oh, does bocchan want…his bottle?" Sebastian asked with a devilish smirk, holding up the item the child was reaching for, making grunting noises.

Getting impatient, Ciel grabbed the nipple and began to suck.

"Oya, bocchan. I didn't know you had grown so…_attached_ to this," he teased, as Ciel eagerly drank his bottle, ignoring the demon's teasing and letting some of the milk dribble down his chin.

"Slow down, bocchan," Sebastian told the child, as he took a hold of the nipple and held it firmly against Ciel's mouth so that it wouldn't drip all over him. Taking his hanker chief he wiped his master's chin. Ciel finished the bottle and after being burped, Sebastian rocked him until he fell asleep. Sebastian knew that he was going to have to stop giving Ciel these bottles soon. It wasn't good for his young master's teeth. However, for now, he would allow his young master this little indulgence.

* * *

A few hours later, Ciel woke up in the middle of the night. He was having a nightmare about his horrible month of torture he had experienced. He woke up screaming, and looking around wildly.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to come into the room. "What's the matter, bocchan?" he asked picking the young child up, who stopped wailing once Sebastian was holding him.

Ciel wanted so badly to tell Sebastian he had a bad dream, but he didn't know how. All he could do was cling to the raven and whimper.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sebastian asked knowingly. He knew that his master still had bad dreams every now and then, and he was surprised that Ciel hadn't had one yet, since the backfired spell incident.

Ciel nodded his head vigorously, grabbing Sebastian's collar tightly in his fists.

"How about I sit with you for a while?" Sebastian suggested, sitting down in the rocking chair and shifting Ciel so he was up against the raven's chest and shoulder. Ciel placed his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck and shoulder, unconsciously sticking his thumb in his mouth for comfort. Sebastian rocked him back and forth for a while, patting him gently on the back. He kept up his ministrations for about thirty minutes. When he thought Ciel was calm, he got up to put Ciel back into his bed, but the toddler had other ideas and clung to Sebastian fiercely and wouldn't let go.

"NO!" he said loudly, hanging on to Sebastian for all he was worth.

"You want me to stay with you, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, as Ciel nodded his head. "Very well."

He went back to the rocking chair with the little boy and went back to the patting and rocking, and this time it didn't take long for Ciel to fall asleep, knowing Sebastian was there to protect him.

About two hours later, something very strange began to happen. Ciel started to grow bigger and bigger, until he was his normal size again. His toddler clothes had ripped in the process. Sebastian looked down at his still sleeping master. _The spell has finally worn off._ The demon smiled at his young master. Ciel would be furious if he was awake right now, so Sebastian carefully got up and put Ciel in a new nightshirt, after removing the old clothing. Then carefully, the raven laid Ciel down in his normal bed.

Sebastian watched his now thirteen-year-old master sleep. This 'situation' had been most entertaining for the raven. Now that things would be back to normal, there would be hell to pay.

Smirking slightly, Sebastian left the room. Tomorrow morning would be very interesting.

* * *

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up," Sebastian called to his young master, as he proceeded to open the curtains, flooding the room with light.

Ciel mumbled and rubbed his eyes, finally opening them. Looking around, he noticed that everything looked a bit smaller. Upon further inspection, he noticed that he was back in own rightful bed. Looking down at his hands, he saw that they were the size they should be. It would seem that he was his normal size again! The spell must have worn off! Ciel looked over at Sebastian, who wore a smirk on his face.

"You! You knew this would wear off, didn't you?" Ciel demanded, pointing his finger at the butler. "And you didn't tell me!"

"Yes, bocchan," Sebastian answered, as he poured his master's morning tea.

"You did all those humiliating things to me!" Ciel went on raving, as Sebastian just continued to serve Ciel's breakfast. "Even though you knew I kept my 13 year old mind!"

"I merely did my duty as one _hell_ of a butler, bocchan," the raven answered, handing Ciel his breakfast tray. "Considering your…condition." He smirked. "However, you may punish me as you see fit."

Ciel thought it over. How many times had he thought of how he could get back at his butler when he was toddler, but right now, he couldn't think of a thing! He would though for sure. He couldn't let Sebastian get away with how he had humiliated him, but he was back to square one again, as to how to get back at him.

"I will come up with a suitable punishment, Sebastian," Ciel told his butler, who merely bowed his head in response. "And Sebastian, this is an order: never speak of this to ANYONE!" Ciel ordered sternly. "Or I'll cut off your arm, and shove it down your throat!"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian answered, his devilish smile still in place.

"Get rid of any and all magic books and burn them," Ciel continued as he took a sip of his tea. "And get rid of all the baby stuff!" Ciel suddenly remembered that Grell had seen him as a baby. "What about that freak?" he asked.

Sebastian smirked. "You needn't worry," he answered cryptically. "I have seen to it that he won't leak anything regarding you're former state."

The boy quirked a brow at this, but let the matter drop. Picking up his teacup and taking a sip, he looked at his butler over his cup. He was still smirking. "And wipe that damn smirk off your face!"

"Yes, my lord. Will that be all, or do you need some _help _with your breakfast?" Sebastian teased, leaning down over Ciel as he wiped a little bit of tea that dribbled down Ciel's chin with his pocket handkerchief. Seems some Ciel's habits spent as a toddler were dying hard.

"SHUT UP and GET OUT, SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

**END**

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry if the ending sucked. I'm terrible with ending stories. It may have seemed rushed, but to be honest, I was running out of ideas for Ciel and he needed to go back to normal sometime. It was hard to know how to end it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it regardless, if not, well, sorry, can't be helped. Thanks for all the followers, favorites, and reviews! Those really made my day and made this worthwhile posting. I hope to post another Black Butler story soon, so stay tuned for it! Please review one more time, even if you hated this chapter. {Hides in a corner}**


End file.
